blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Phantom
Dan Phantom '''A.K.A. Dark Danny''' is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's most powerful antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. Dark Danny's first and only appearance is as the main villain of both the TV Movie and the first Danny Phantom video game for the Game Boy Advance, both called The Ultimate Enemy. He is voiced by Eric Roberts. Dan is considered one of most dangerous and powerful enemies Danny has ever faced. Appearance Dan bears much resemblance to his younger self Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Dan is constantly in his ghost form which caused his human form has not grown at all. He still wears the black suit with white belt, white gloves, white boots and a white neck. He also has a big D on his chest indicating his name, and wears a white cape. His face is more that of a ghost instead of a human since it is green. He has white flame hair with a little ponytail. Personality Unlike most of Danny Phantom's enemies who have, to some degree, a moral conscience, Dan possesses no such trait; he is pure evil and craves destruction and chaos. He is effectively Danny's worst enemy, and is willing to kill to get what he wants, even if it is the people he once cared about; including his still love of his life, Sam. His personality is sadistic, cruel, and heartless; this personality shift stems from the fact that Vlad's evil ghost-self completely destroyed whatever good might have been left inside the young ghost boy after the fusion. In addition, he will do anything in his power in order to exist. He is also arrogant and cocky which is similar to Vlad, as he gravely underestimated his younger self, which naturally led to his downfall. Dan is best summarized as a psychopath, he share no love/care for the people he use to care such as his friends and family like Sam, Tucker his mother and father his sister Jazz and his teacher, he once showed a ounce of care/confusion when she knew his ghost powers. He receives great joy in watching others suffer, particularly when he's the one to make them suffer, and he will do anything to secure his own existence. He's also somewhat battle crazed as well, despite the overwhelming odds against him he immensely enjoyed battling the Demon Reaper. He's also somewhat has a perverted side, he greatly enjoys Mandy's company and her use of low cut outfits. And like to rub it in the Grim Reaper's face when he told him he like being with his wife Creation Grief and Death In the original timeline, before Clockwork's intervention, Danny used his powers to cheat on the C.A.T (Career Aptitude Test). Suspicious of Danny, Mr. Lancer called the Fentons to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Along with Danny were Tucker and Sam. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded at that time and caused the deaths of Danny's family, friends, and the teacher. As a result, the grief-stricken boy was forced to move in with his arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as "he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation". Losing His Humanity Despite the history of animosity between the two of them, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to get rid of his human emotions, thus getting rid of his human half. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom, now free of the conscience of his human half, and became fully malevolent, overcoming Vlad and removing his ghost-half and for unknown reasons, although most likely because as purely evil Danny Phantom he wanted to torment Vlad Masters he merges with it. Unfortunately, when Plasmius evil ghost half mixed with him, it overwhelmed him and the power overloaded Danny's ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dan Phantom. His first act of malice was the murder of his human half and the destruction of Vlad's entire mansion, before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Death Sentence After Dark Danny lives for ten years, destroying ghost after ghost and town after town, culminating in the desolation of Amity Park, the Observants order Clockwork to kill Dannyhttp://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Phantom_%28Character%29 in the past to prevent Dan's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future to eliminate Danny, Clockwork sets in motion a series of events that lead young Danny to the future where he encounters his dark older self and fights him. When Dan defeats his younger self, he sticks his time medallion inside him to keep him stuck in the future, and sends Danny to the Ghost Zone. Danny then finds the old Vlad who tells Danny the story of how Dan Phantom was born. He then asks Vlad if he still has the Ghost Gauntlets. Vlad then rips the time medallion out of him. Back to the Past Meanwhile, Dan disguises himself as his fourteen year-old self and travels to the past via a leftover time medallion to ensure his future, namely cheating on the C.A.T. test. The only witness having figured out his true identity is his sister, Jazz, since he reveals who he is when she finds him with the answers. After cheating on the C.A.T. via test answers that Danny obtained previously by an accident thanks to Clockwork's intervention, a suspicious Lancer calls his parents over to the Nasty Burger as demonstration of Danny's possible future. At the same time, Sam and Tucker warn them of the oncoming explosion and Jazz, who, using the Fenton Ghost Peeler which exposes Dan to the rest. After mocking Danny's parents about them not being able to discover their son's half-ghost status, he ties them all to the nasty sauce vat just as it is about to blow. Just then, Dan was surprised by the return of his younger self and battes him. Dan is unable to eliminate his younger self since this would mean killing himself, so he fights him to "run out the clock until his whole life falls apart". Even with the aid of the Specter Deflector and the Ghost Gauntlets, Dan still proves too much for Danny. Refusing to let down his friends and family, Danny unleashes the powerful Ghostly Wail, which he gained when he was attacked by the future versions of his ghostly enemies. Dan is shocked, as that power wasn't supposed to be developed for another ten years, to which Danny tells him that the future apparently isn't as set in stone as he thought before unleashing a second Ghostly Wail which sends Dan crashing into a building. Upon emerging, battered and bruised, Dan is captured by the Fenton Thermos stating that he didn't need to escape since it was already too late to save them. Despite his victory over his evil self, Danny would have failed to save everyone if it wasn't for Clockwork and Sam, who saved them at the last minute, sending Danny back in time to when the test began and giving him a second chance at changing his future and erasing his memories of Sam's involvment in the entire mess. Existing Outside of Time Dan is subsequently trapped in a Fenton Thermos, which was given to Clockwork after the battle. The Observants tell him that Danny and Dan are his responsibility now. Since he is taken out of the time stream by Clockwork, he now exists outside of time, even though Danny will never turn into him. By the end, Dan is seemingly attempting to escape the thermos, most likely to have his revenge. It has been stated that if Nick had not cancelled production of the series, and clockwork voice actor haven't passed away Dan would have indeed returned. Grim Tales From Down Below Dan first appeared in Clockwork's lair inside the Ghost Zone where Clockwork freed him from the Fenton Thermos. While happy to be free, Clockwork informs Dan that the timeline he originated from has long since been wiped out by Dan's alternate counter part Danny Phantom. As a result, Clockwork can erase him as easily as flicking his wrist. Realizing that Clockwork wants something from him, Dan tells him to tell him already. Clockwork explains that the combined form of Grim Jr, Minnie and the Pumpkinator has created a monster known as the Demon Reaper. The Demon Reaper is dead set on a rampage across creation to harvest every single soul in existence in order to sate its insatiable hunger, eventually killing itself in the end. That is where Dan comes in, Clockwork believes that Dan may just be strong enough to take the Demon Reaper down. For this reason Clockwork offers Dan his freedom in exchange for taking down the Demon Reaper. Dan accepts the offer, launching a reckless full frontal assault on the Demon Reaper that temporarily shuts it down, allowing Clockwork and Grim Reaper to enter the beast and rescue Junior's soul. Unfortunately it isn't long until the Reaper is back on it's feet and the fight resumes. The Reaper is now even more powerful thanks to absorbing Dan's energy, returning fire with his own variation on Dan's Ghostly Wail. The Fight evens out between the two, but it's pushed into Dan's favor when Minnie and Nergal are able to temporarily take control and hold the Demon Reaper still long enough for Dan to blast it with a huge ghost ray. Though the blast doesn't permanently put the beast out of commission it does weaken it to the point that Minnie can hand control over to Junior. Clockwork informs Dan his work is done and he's free to go, but he also warns Dan that he will also be keeping a eye on him, if he does anything that warrants it he will reunite Dan with his destroyed timeline. Dan also notes that Mandy is shooting him strange looks, Clockwork suggesting she developed a crush. What About Mimi? After the Demon Reaper incident Dan has been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Mandy and Dan to impregnate her with Dan's child, ending with the two sleeping together among other things, which Dan immensely enjoyed. Dan stated that his reason for doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on parole from Clockwork. Mandy states that their business with one another has concluded, Dan may help himself to the kitchen but when morning comes he had best be gone. Mandy states she will raise Dan's heir to be big and strong so that he or she can beat Dan into a pulp, to which Dan claims he's looking forward to it. Dan makes good on the offer helping himself to the kitchen where he runs into Grim again, whose on his way to address the intruder into the castle. Dan and Grim discuss the child, Grim is skeptical of the possibility that Dan is even capable of reproducing, being a undead being like Grim himself. Dan however isn't worried and confident that it will be a boy, suggesting the name Manny. Dan has already been disappointed with girls, citing his last girl Danielle, but suggesting the name Daniela if it does turn out to be a girl. Dan makes his way to Mandy's Vault where he observes Mimi brutally dispatching Billybot and Mandroid, saying he approves of her style. Mandy soon arrives and engages Mimi in a brutal fight during which Mandy looses her house coat, much to Dan's pleasure. However Mandy soon brings out her trump card, Horror's Hand which causes the entire vault to be plunged into the scene of Mimi's worst nightmare, the Battle of Megaville. Watching the scene unfold Dan soon realizes that while he was trapped in the thermos the world was destroyed without him, fearing that he has nothing to live for, but ultimately decides that he has to secure his legacy. After the battle is over and Mimi's devil essence extracted and contained Dan overhears Grim describing it as the ultimate evil and a plague, infiltrating and destroying civilizations from within. Deciding that he will show them the meaning of the term ultimate evil he first needs to get himself back into shape. Dan dresses himself in his costume and exits the castle via flight, watched closely by Mandy as he leaves. Afterbirth Dan eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses. Relationships Danny After being merged with Vlad's ghost half, Dan killed his human counterpart in a huge explosion which left Vlad in redemption, while Dan went on to his ten years of destruction. Dan once again encountered his younger self through a time-lapse when the latter entered his future. He was forced to save Young Danny's life from Valerie's Blaster because he would cease to exist if Young Danny was to be killed by Valerie. This is also the reason why Dan spared Young Danny when he disabled his powers as Young Danny passed out in the process. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he views his younger self as pathetically weak, keeping him alive only to ensure his own existence. Dan gravely underestimated his young self when Danny countered with the Ghostly Wail in the oncoming final battle, ultimately defeating and entrapping him in the Fenton Thermos where he remains in Clockwork's custody. Due to him being a heartless ghost and still being imprisoned, Dan did not appear in "Phantom Planet" to help turn the earth intangible. Vlad Masters It was through his methods that Dan came into existence, though not intentionally. The only thing Vlad was trying to do was to separate Danny's ghost half from his human half. Unfortunately, it didn't go planned as both Danny and Vlad had hoped. Ghost Danny, furious at Vlad, stole the Ghost Gauntlets from him and separated him from his ghost self. That caused Ghost Danny in attempting to overshadow Ghost Vlad, which ended up forming them both into the most malicious and powerful ghost on the planet. For these misfortunes, Dan killed his human self and destroyed Vlad's huge mansion in the process. Doing so caused the former prideful billionaire to live in reclusive grief and misery, guilty over his past misdeeds and unhearty actions. When Danny met the older Vlad, He later played a crucial role ten years later when he helped the younger Danny return to his present by removing the unreachable time medallion Dan had placed on him earlier. Vlad even told Danny the following: "If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." For that, Danny, in a way, realizes his sentiment for forgiveness and accepted his apology for all the bad things he's caused in the past. How Vlad survived the explosion caused by Dan is unclear. Jack and Maddie Fenton Dan's former parents, he attempted to kill them along with the others he once loved (and Mr. Lancer) so his future would come to pass. After being exposed by Jazz, Jack and Maddie rounded and threatened him, demanding to know where their son was. He ridicules them for their lack of observation on the connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom before restraining and silencing them, planning to have them killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Jazz Like his parents and friends, Dan shares no love for his past sister although he did show an ounce of care/confusion when she reveals that she knew of him being a half ghost and was proud until he stole the answers to the CAT. Revealing his evil ghost form to her and stating his plan, he knocks her out and leaves to ensure his future. With the information that Dan revealed to her, Jazz writes a note to the younger Danny, attaching it to the Fenton Booo-merang where it searched for Danny after ten years of tracking him. Jazz later tries to confront Dan on two separate occasions with the Fenton Peeler, the latter ending his masquerade and revealing his true appearance. He then gags and restrains her to the Nasty Sauce vat. Valerie Gray Valerie is a prominent defender of Amity Park against Dan and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. When the towers that emit Amity Park's ghost shield are destroyed by Dan's ghostly wail, she encounters him again. She returns later when younger Danny enters the future with Sam and Tucker. Assuming him to be Phantom at first, the real Dan arrives and fights her briefly before throwing her into a building, only to be saved by young Danny. Dan finds her deplorable. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley His two best friends no longer matter to him and he instead has tried to kill them via Nasty Burger explosion to continue his future despite their best efforts to thwart their ill-gotten future, although at one point Dark Danny admitted to missing Tucker's sense of humor when he traveled back to Danny's time. It is also revealed that he still loves Sam, and expressed deep sadness of having to kill her. Mr. Lancer Mr. Lancer was his least favorite teacher. He was also one of the people killed in The Nasty Burger explosion alongside with Danny's family and friends. His statue only reads "GONE" instead of "GONE, but not forgotten", but seems to be embedded into the ground. Fright Knight The Fright Knight claims Dan as his new master, obeying his every command. Clockwork Dan mentions Clockwork, meddling again, when he saw Sam and Tucker's time medallions. This is presumably because of a previous encounter that they may have had in the past ten years before Dan meets with his younger self, and traveled to the past to make sure he existed. Possibly, Clockwork was trying to stop Dan from doing something that can be dangerous. In the end of the episode, he is left in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's Lair. Box Ghost It would seem that Dan had been using The Box Ghost as a punching bag to the extremes as the once pathetic ghost was seen with a hook for his right hand and an eye patch covering his left eye. Due to his personality change, Box Ghost has gotten stronger and wants his revenge on Danny. Ember McClain Ember claims that he is the reason why she became fat and lost her voice; Dan's Ghostly Wail destroyed her vocal cords. Skultech 9.9 Dan really hurt them in the last ten years. Since Skulker used machinery for fighting and to hide his true form and Technus used machinery for strength, they figured if they combined they could become more powerful against Dan. Mandy Powers/Abilities Since he came to be by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently one of the most powerful and dangerous villains introduced into the series. He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. Known Powers *''' Ghost Sense': Dan can sense nearby ghosts and half ghosts. When his ghosts sense is activated, red wisps of mist come out through his nose. The reason why he still has this power is that the ghost sense was originally a power that only Danny possessed (being Tucker Phantom the only one who also had such power due to having the same as Danny), and he kept that power after melding with Vlad and the red color was due to his evil/opposite nature. (However, an "in universe" explanation could be that a heat core replaced Danny's usual ice core giving the red color.) *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power *'Intangibility Fusion': Dan is able to fuse objects inside people like he does when he fuse one of Clockwork's medallions into Danny's body through the use of his intangibility power. While fused, the object inserted is "intangible and unreachable wether you are a human or a ghost". It can, however, be removed by using the Ghost Gauntlets). *'Flight': Standard ghost powers. He can fly faster than Danny and Vlad. During his last fight with Valerie, he was able to make a sudden dash of speed that can take his enemy unguarded. *'Pyrokinesis': He seems to have some sort of pyrokinetic power, not only because of his flaming hair, but also because when he comes out of the floor in the Fenton's basement, he creates several torrents of green fire. *'Supernatural Strength': Dan is obviously far stronger than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting a tank thereby, he can lift about 70 to 80 tons, and possibly even more. He can easily kill or mortally wound a normal person with his punches even Valerie, who has trained against ghosts for years, was easily swept aside by a simple punch; it is shown that he is still no match for reincarnations such as Kimiko, Blossom and Sam. *'Supernatural Durability': The tissues of Dan's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human, Danny and/or Vlad. As a result, he can withstand great impact forces, exposure to an oil truck explosion without damage, powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, two of Danny's Ghostly Wails and he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero although severely weakened. It is possible that he can also exist in the vacuum of space without any aid the same way Danny, Kimiko, Sam, Blossom and Vlad do. *'Supernatural Agility': He is far more agile than Danny and Plasmius, but not as agile as Sam is. *'Supernatural Reflexes': His reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner. *'Supernatural Stamina': Dan's ghost musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As he is now a full ghost he can physically exert himself at peak capacity longer than his young counterpart, possibly even for days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Healing Factor': Dan has been seen for sure healing in tough battles with Valerie. He pretty much can heal faster than Danny and Vlad, but not as fast as Sam. *'Overshadowing': Standard ghost powers. *' Ghost Ray': His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) and white ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad but this is unknown. Without using his full power, Dan can blow apart a good portion of a building (several stories) only further demonstrating his monstrous power. He even was able to fire a ghost ray that didn't harm the victim, but simply knocked them out. *'Ecto-Energy Strike': he can confine the energy of a ghost ray into his fist for a powerful punch with the same force of impact than a ghost ray. *'Ecto-Energy Waves': He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people several feet away. *'Ghost Stinger': Dan uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. Like Vlad, he uses this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form. He may also use it to knock out normal humans like he does with Jazz. *' Ghostly Wail': Dan's signature attack developed in The Ultimate Enemy. The unique ability to generate an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accompanied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ecto-energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters, crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is Dan's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devastating enough to destroy all of the future Amity Park's ghost shield generators, causing them to explode. It's so powerful that when his younger self uses it against him, it's the only attack that visibly injures him, beside's Sam's and the other reincarnations own powers at full throttle. *'Duplication': Dan can easily create about three or four duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Ecto-Energy Constructions': Dan is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm and maybe more. In the video game, he can create a giant shuriken to attack enemies his from distance. *'Ectoplasmic Goo': He can shoot ectoplasmic goo from his fingertips in order to gag people like he did with his family and friends so they can't scream. *' Ghost Portal Creation': He can create portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand and banish them at will. *'Advanced Spectral Body Manipulation': Dan has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. *'Gaseous Transformation': Dan can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible (I.E., Valerie's ghost hunting gear). *'Disguising': Dark Danny has the ability to change his shape into that of his younger self's human form despite no longer being a half-ghost. It is unknown if he can take any other form or not, along with gaining some powers. *'Supernatural Flexibility': Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Telekinesis': Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hands and the subject of the telekinesis. He uses his telekinesis to render an opponent immobile by extending the TK field around them. As far as is known, he has to be standing face to face or at close range of the object to use his power. *'Communication Systeme Interference': Somehow he can hijack wireless communication systems like Valerie's future intercommunication device and talk to the users. *'Paralyzing Touch': By simply touching a victim he can knock them out. *'Chronolock': just like the Observants said, he exists outside of time, therefore if time should stop then he would not be affected. Possible Powers *'Ghost Shield': A power that both Vlad and Danny share. Since he never used this power in the movie it is unknown how strong it is in comparison with those of Danny and Vlad's. *'Teleportation': Vlad and possibly Danny share this power, so he must be able to do so. *'Power Augmentation': Vlad and Danny are able to momentously increase their physical strength, therefore he must have this ability. *'Repulsion Field: A unique power that only young Danny possesses, which allows him to expel energy from all his body in all directions. *'''Ecto-Tornado: A power unique to Plasmius that allows him to create an giant tornado out of evto-energy, and posible a power that he got when taking Vlad's ghost half. Equipment *'''Clockwork's Medallion: '''Although he doesn't use any weapon at all, he did use one of Clockwork's Medallions to travel in time, to make sure nothing changes his past. With the medallion he can get where and when he needs to be. Since he didn't get rid of it, he might still possess it, thus having immunity to Clockwork's powers, but not to Sam's and the other reincarnations. Gallery Danny Phantom 28 044.jpg Danny Phantom 28 321.jpg Danny Phantom 28 317.jpg Danny Phantom 28 315.jpg Danny Phantom 29 011.jpg Danny Phantom 28 324.jpg Danny Phantom 29 037.jpg Danny Phantom 29 110.png Danny Phantom 29 034.jpg Danny Phantom 29 111.jpg Danny Phantom 29 285.jpg Danny Phantom 29 240.jpg Danny Phantom 29 163.jpg Danny Phantom 29 242.jpg Danny Phantom 29 286.jpg Danny Phantom 29 355.jpg Danny Phantom 29 287.jpg Danny Phantom 29 394.jpg Danny Phantom 29 363.jpg Danny Phantom 29 411.jpg Danny Phantom 29 378.jpg Dan_2.gif Dan_and_Danny.gif Dan_Blast_(1).gif Dan_Blast_(2).gif Dan_destroying_the_future.gif Dan_ecto_web.gif Dan_energy_strike.gif Dan_Ghost_Sense.gif Dan_Ghostly_Wail.gif Dan_Ghostly_Wail_(2).gif Dan_on_clockwork's_screen.png Dan_Phantom_Emerges.gif Dan_Tongue.gif Dan_vs_Danny.gif Dan_vs_Danny_(2).gif Dark-danny.jpg Ddflight.png Ghostblasts.png Underweardan.png Ghostscream.png Ghostray.png Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids Category:Counterparts Category:Alternates